Sans toi !
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Avant toi, je n'avais jamais perdu personne, à croire que la mort se rattrape. Tu as vu, j'ai mis mon alliance autour de mon cou, comme ça elle est toujours près de mon coeur, comme toi.'


''Tu doit sûrement te demander pourquoi je suis là, alors que je ne vient jamais te voir. S'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas, j'ai mis du temps avant d'avoir le courage de venir. Tu me manque tu sais, mais ça fait trop mal, c'est encore trop tôt je pense. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais perdu personne, à croire que la mort se rattrape. Tu sait, je fais toujours le même cauchemar, je te revois encore et toujours allongé dans mes bras, avec tous ce sang autour de nous, tous ce sang qui t'appartiens et moi qui ne sais pas quoi faire'' :

_Flash-back :_

_H- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser et j'ai accepté. Tu voulais une famille et je t'ai donné un fils. Et maintenant, tu veux que je te laisse partir ?_

_D- Si... Si j'avais le choix, je ..._

_H- Alors, choisis de ne pas mourir. Bats-toi, choisis de vivre. Choisis moi !_

_D- Je ... Tu ... Tu le sais que je t'aime, hein ?_

_H- ..._

_D- Notre amour est exceptionnel. Il m'a élevé si haut. Si tu savais..._

_H- Je ne peux pas renoncer. Tu m'entends, je peux pas ... je ...je sais pas comment faire._

_D- Tu ne peux pas combattre. C'est trop tard... C'est déjà fini, tu comprends ?_

_H- Et comment pourrai-je continuer sans toi ?_

_D- Tu auras... l'amour de tes amis, de notre fils..._

_H- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu ne seras pas là. Tu vas rater tellement de chose. Drago ? Drago ! Réveille-toi , je t'en supplie !Réveille-toi ... J'ai besoin de toi...J'ai..._

'' La mort est la pire chose au monde. C'est elle qui nous prend ceux qu'on aime, c'est elle qui met fin au monde, au monde que l'on à choisit, au monde que l'on c'est crée. Toi et moi on avait encore toute la vie devant nous et voilà, la mort passe par là et il nous reste plus rien. Je trouve que c'est injuste, nous on avait rien demandé, on avait...Je ... Tu sais, je voulais venir à ton enterrement, mais j'ai pas pu, c'est juste que... te voir allonger dans ton cercueil, je pouvais pas, c'était trop dur, je pouvais pas. Et je suis désolée, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. C'est Ron et Harry qui sont venu me chercher pour l'enterrement, ne leur en veux pas de ne pas avoir insisté pour que je vienne, d'accort :

_Flash- back (avant l'enterrement) _:

_R- Hermione ? Il faut y aller._

_H- ... Je ne veux pas y aller._

_R- Pourquoi ?_

_H- Parce que si j'y vais, ça signifie que Drago ne reviendra pas. Et je ne peux pas le supporter._

_Ha- Je sais que tu as mal, mais on peut y arriver ensemble._

_H- Non, j'ai encore besoin de lui. Je ne sais pas comment vivre sans lui._

''Après ça, je n'est plus été la même. La seul chose qui me rattachai à toi était notre fils. Alors, je me suis occupée de lui, nuits et jours, je ne faisait rien d'autre. Parfois, j'oubliais de manger, je ne prenais pas le temps de dormir. J'étais un zombie, je ne vivais plus, j'avais l'impression d'être morte en même temps que toi. Je ne parlais plus et je n'avais plus pleuré depuis le jour de ta mort. Je n'avais pas fait mon deuil, j'étais en colère. En colère, après moi, après le monde entier, mais surtout... après toi. Oui, je t'en ai voulu, et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. C'est Ginny qui la vue la première. Un jour, j'étais assise sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide comme toujours depuis ton départ, j'ai sentie une main se poser sur mon bras et plus rien. Quand mes yeux se sont ouvert, on se trouvaient au cimetière, Ginny et moi, à cette endroit exacte :

_Flash-back :_

_G- Dis lui, Hermione. Tu as le droit de le détester. C'est normale que tu le détestes. Tu as le droit de haïr Drago._

_''Je n'ai rien dit pendant un moment, et puis j'ai crié, de toutes mes forces, de toute ma voie. Et les larmes se sont misent a coulés, sans s'arrêter.''_

_H- Comment as tu osé ? Comment as tu pu mourir et me laisser seul ? S'il te plaît reviens. J'ai besoins de toi. Reviens._

_''Je me suis effondrée sur le sol, dans les bras de Ginny. On est restées comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, sans parler j'ai juste pleuré.''_

_G- Ça va aller, chute, ça va aller._

_H- Non, ça ne vas pas. Il a risqué sa vie, sans penser à ce qui nous arriveraient si il mourrait. Ça fait si mal, j'ai si mal._

_G- Je sais._

_H- Comment as t-il pu penser que je pouvais vivre sans lui._

''Tu peux pas savoir à qu'elle point ça m'a fait du bien, de pleurer. Ça m'a libéré, je croie que j'ai réussir à faire mon deuil. Je veux surtout pas que tu penses que je t'oublie, parce que c'est pas le cas. C'est juste que j'ai réussie à surmonter ma peine. Les blessures ne sont pas toute à fait guéries, mais c'est en bonne voix. Alors, maintenant je suis là, je me suis fait toute belle, pour venir te voir. Tu as vu, j'ai mis mon alliance autour de mon cou, comme ça elle est toujours près de mon coeur, comme toi.''

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, j'esper que ça vous plaira. Envor une fois désolé pourles fautes d'ortographe.

Tak (toute seul) pour vous servir.


End file.
